


Heaven

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [16]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Benches, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Comfort/Angst, Fear of Heights, High School Musical References, Joke Marriage Proposal, M/M, Ocean, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Song Lyrics, Swimming Pools, pool kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "Shut up!"





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Thanks so much to those of you who have already commented on my the poll for Pages vs Can I Stand In The Rain as a 10-15 Chapter fanfiction. If you havent already check out part 16 of this series and vote! Anyways this is part two to my fanfic Paradise, so if you want you can check that out too! Onward!

_"We should do something crazy, like, like Skydiving!" Mark squealed, throwing his hands in the air excitedly._

 

_"No t'anks Maerk, I'll pass on t'at one." Jack said as he relaxed his head on the wooden back of the bench._

 

_"Aww what? Why?" Mark questioned, his huge and wonderous eyes sparkling with curiosity._

 

_"Just cos," Jack replied coolly, "I don't question ye and ye don't question me."_

 

_Mark laughed at his green haired friend, running a hand through his freshly dyed red hair. "I still can't believe i let you convince me to do this." He said huffing, bumping Jack with his shoulder._

 

_"Hey, yer the one who put faith in me Maerk, don't go t'rowin' t'e blame on me because ye don't like the results." Jack rebutted, waving his finger in Mark's face. Mark chuckled at him and pulled him into a hug, gaining him a surprised gasp from Jack._

 

_"What's t'at fer?" Jack said as Mark pulled away with a wide grin on his face._

 

_"For being the best friend in the world." Mark said, his face turning that bright shade of red that Jack thought was the cutest thing to ever exist._

 

_"Oh stop it you, yer sayin' t'at to butter me up. What is it that ye want now?" Jack challenged, squinting his eyes at his half Korean friend._

 

_"I want you to promise one day that you'll jump with me. However high it may be, however much you may hate it. Promise me Jack." Mark said, locking his chocolate eyes on icy blue ones. Jack took an inhale, twiddling his fingers._

 

_"I promise." Jack said, smiling as he rested his head on Mark's shoulder, revelling in the calmness of the ocean._

* * *

"Ye promised!" Jack said, screaming as Mark drags him towards the diving board. 

 

"So did you! You told me you'd jump with me!" Mark argued, rolling his eyes as they approached the line. 

 

"I didn't know ye meant from 10 feet high back then!" Jack squealed, grabbing onto Mark like a lifeline. 

 

"I didn't, but now i do. Listen, I'm here right? Baby steps?" Mark soothed, rubbing Jack's exposed back calmly. Jack inhaled loosely, eyes locked on the stairs in front of them as he grabbed for Mark's hand shakily. 

 

"Fine. Baby steps." He said, letting Mark's hand go with a squeeze and closing his eyes. "Ye better take me out for ice cream after this!" 

 

"Aw what? I didn't get anything when I took my big plunge!" Mark said, feigning sadness. 

"Ye were on the ground the whole time! Ye didn't risk your life!" Jack screamed as he eased his breathing climbing the stairs. 

 

"Yeah yeah just climb!" Mark said, following closely behind his Irish companion. Once they made it to the deck, Jack was shaking even more than before. Mark felt a bit bad for him, but then giggled at the idea he had to calm him down. The only thing Jack hated more than heights was Mark's crappy puns, and he had just the song to do the trick. "Hey, Jaaaaack!" 

 

" _Now_ what do ye want Maerk?" Jack said unamused, furrowing his brows in the adorable way that Mark loved. 

 

"Would you say that we were _breaking free_ of our fears?" 

 

"Erm, yeah I guess? Why-"

 

"And we'll be  _soaring_ to new heights once we conquer them?" 

 

"Sure. Mark yer actin' weird." 

 

Mark shrugged, stifling a giggle. "Guess i'm excited about  _flying_ through the air, y'know?" He chuckled, covering his mouth as they moved up in the line. "I mean at this rate  _there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!_ " He squealed,singing directly into Jack's ear. Jack clasped his hands over his ears scowling sarcastically as the crowd around them laughed. Mark grabbed Jack by his waist and spun him around in line, laughing and singing. 

 

" **IF WE'RE TRYING OHHHHH WE'RE BREAKIN FREE!!!! EVERYBODY!!"**

Mark shouted as people around them began to sing and dance. He sat Jack back on his feet giggling as the Irishman laughed loudly at the crowd. 

 

"You shut yer mouth ya goof!" Jack said as the approached the diving board. He took an inhale as the crowd behind him, including Mark, continued to sang and let his body fall off into the air. 

 

"YOU GO JACK!!!" Was the last thing he heard before he curled his body into a canon ball and held his nose for the impact. He hit the water with a big splash and came back up rushing with adrenaline and gasping for air. Behind him he could hear another splash,then he felt arms grasping around him making him squeal. "Was it that bad?" A smooth familiar voice asked.

 

"Jaysus! Ye scared me!" Jack screamed. "Nah, it wasn't. Thanks." He smiled as Mark kissed his cheek. "Oh gosh, take me to dinner first!" 

 

Mark chuckled, picking Jack up under the water. "Only if you marry me after! Oh! For our honeymoon can we go Skydiving?" Mark said, huge and wonderous eyes sparkling with curiosity. Jack laughed as he pressed a kiss to Mark's forehead. 

 

"Sure. I promise." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you guys! Don't forget to vote for which fic you wanna see as a chaptered fanfiction. Up next: Mark and Jack can't stop laughing and their friends don't know why. See you in Try Not To Laugh!


End file.
